prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Saint Pierre et Miquelon
Basics The Overseas Collectivity of Saint Pierre and Miquelon (Collectivité d'Outre-mer de Saint-Pierre-et-Miquelon), is a self-governing territorial overseas collectivity of France, situated in the northwestern Atlantic Ocean near the Newfoundland and Labrador province of Canada. It remains under French control with an area of 242 km2 and a population of around 6,000. There are two mobile network providers: * SPM Telecom * Globatel SPM They use the GSM 900 MHz band on 2G which is different from the GSM 850 MHz and 1900 MHz bands used in the rest of North America. Both only offer 2G without data in this French overseas area. This leaves it as only inhabited territory without any own 3G coverage in America. So it doesn't make sense to buy a SIM card for internet and St. Pierre and Miquelon is listed therefore on our Blacklist. But wired internet access and a widespread public WiFi network are readily available and 4G coverage is at least planned. Meanwhile this article shows public WiFi options as a possible substitute technology for going online. As Globatel only offers subscribtions, the only choice remains the public WiFi hotspots of SPM Telecom. EU roaming Be aware that, despite being a French overseas collectivity, Saint Pierre and Miquelon is not part of the EU or EEA, where from 2017 new international roaming rules are enforced. So roaming rates on most European SIM cards are not capped or regulated in Saint Pierre and Miquelon and can be much higher. SPM Telecom SPM Telecom as a division of Orange, the brand of France Télécom, is also the department's main internet service provider. 'Availability' Prepaid SIM cards and rolling contracts can be purchased at their stores. The one in Saint-Pierre is at Place du Général de Gaulle open 08:30-12:00 and 13:00-17:30 Mon, Tue, Thu, Fri and 9:00-12:00 & 13:00-17:30 on Wed. On Miquelon it's at 2 Rue des Basques, open only 10:00-12:00. Ameris Libre Their prepaid offer is called Ameris Libre ''on 2G-only,'' but it doesn't have any mobile data and doesn't give you access to their WiFi. So it's not featured any further. Ameris AIR Ameris AIR is a rolling contract (forfait sans engagement, see France for more details) which gives you a SIM card without mobile data and access to WiFi hotspot unlimited in traffic, but P2P is banned. It comes in different sizes what the number of included call minutes and SMS are concerned, but it always gives the same WiFi access to your phone. Larger ones also give access to one additional laptop/tablet as well. The cheapest offer is at 14.50 EUR with 30 minutes and 50 SMS. The cheapest with an additional device is at 39 EUR with 2 hours of talk and 500 SMS. More details WiFi hotspots Their WiFi offer is called "WiFi Urbain" and hotspots are called "SPM à la carte". They have coverage on Saint Pierre, Miquelon and Langlade (see maps) with over 150 WiFi hotspot locations. Their prices are as following: * trial for 10 minutes: free * for 2 hours: 4.99 EUR * for 1 day: 9.99 EUR * for 1 week: 29.99 EUR There is no limit on traffic. Claimed speed is up to 100 Mbit/s, but real speed depends on network congestion and your distance to the access point. To logon, connect to the network ".SPM A LA CARTE" and follow prompts. Visa, MasterCard and American Express credit cards are accepted as form of payment. More infomation ' * Website in French: http://www.spmtelecom.com/ '''Globaltel '''SPM Globatel also has WiFi hotspots all over the islands but to get it, you need to buy one of their rolling contracts (''forfait sans engagement) and pay a SIM card activation fee of 15 EUR. They ban VoIP, P2P, video streaming, audio streaming and tethering. So they are not a great option for travellers. Though they offer prepaid for voice too, it's without any internet. '''More infomation * Website: http://www.globaltel-spm.com Category:America Category:Country Category:1/19